


Somewhere Between God and the Devil

by Vagabond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, I have a weird perception of fluff I think, Kisses, M/M, Relationship Study, dark!will ish, my idea of fluff between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham would ride the coattails of passion right into hell and take Hannibal down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Between God and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff but this is what came out.

_Somewhere between swamp and the mountains. Somewhere between fear and sex. Somewhere between God and the Devil passion is and the way there is sudden and the way back is worse. –Jeanette Winterson_

The park was quiet and cold. There wasn’t a person in sight and Will Graham felt like he could finally breathe. For once he’d left the dogs at home even after they’d whined at him, tails wagging, eyes brimming with hope that he’d take them with him. Winston had even brought his leash and laid it at Will’s feet only to be rejected with a gentle rub of his cheeks and a kiss on the top of his head. He needed to be alone and the park was the perfect place for it on a cold Saturday afternoon. 

Will shifted on the bench, pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck, and then settled into stillness once more. A breeze rolled by and ruffled his curls as he watched a few misplaced leaves dance across the ground. He appreciated the chill that settled around him and the quietness it brought. Without people, without noise, even without his dogs his mind could finally rest. There wasn’t a crime scene to dissect, or a killer to understand. He didn’t have to draw in the anxiety, fear, frustration, or irritation of the people around him like he did just walking down a street. 

It was only him, the grass, the trees, and a breeze. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Even in the hospital, locked away in his cage, there was never silent peace. He could never find serenity, not with other prisoners just down the hall. Not with the security guards always sweeping by his cell or the orderlies checking in to make sure he hadn’t done something crazy. Whenever they’d walk by he’d pick up little things about them. Barry, the night security guard, was always on edge due to the canteen full of whiskey he kept hidden beneath his uniform. Sometimes Will would turn his head and stare right at the man to stop him in his tracks. Barry would stare back, fear radiating off of him, and then Will would smile and return his gaze to the wall and Barry would skitter away. 

Sometimes it felt nice to take back power from the people around him. He supposed if they wanted him to be insane, sick, or a psychopath then he could certainly act the part. Self-fulfilling prophesy and all that. Will Graham could be the intelligent psychopath everyone wanted him to be, except that he wasn’t interested in it. The amusement eventually waned and there was no true joy to be found in tormenting other people. It was too easy. Even sending Matthew Brown after Hannibal had been too easy. Though seeing the good doctor standing in front of him had thrilled him. In Hannibal Lecter’s eyes he’d seen amusement and pride. 

The poorly orchestrated attempt on the other man’s life had been worth it, if only to screw with Hannibal’s mind and let him think he’d turned Will into a monster. 

Will was already a monster. Hannibal Lecter had no real part in his making. 

But the doctor didn’t need to know that. 

“Will.” His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to take in the man standing beside the bench. Hannibal was dressed warmly in black slacks, thick boots, and a red sweater beneath his wool coat. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into the jacket. Will noted that the other man’s hair hung free of gel or other product. When Hannibal dipped his head forward in a silent greeting, sand colored bangs brushed across his forehead and took years off of his face. 

“Doctor Lecter.” Will replied before he turned to stare out over the field once more. A cold calmness surrounded Hannibal that left Will comfortable. He wasn’t assaulted by unwanted emotions. There was nothing to pull from the other man and that is what made him Will’s anchor. They could sit and embrace the stark nothingness together and rest their weary minds. 

Will scooted over on the bench and frowned slightly when he realized he would be giving Hannibal a warmed spot on the bench while he was left with cold wood beneath him. He should have thought it through, but Hannibal was taking a seat beside him and the warmth radiating off of his friend was a fair enough trade off. 

“You’ve come to clear your mind and I have interrupted.” Hannibal murmured as his eyes followed Will’s out to the middle of the field that lay before them. 

“As was your intention, though I’m sure you know by now you’re hardly an interruption,” Will’s lips quirked into a smile as he leaned back into the bench. “Unless you want to become one, because I’ve learned you’re very good at that when the urge hits you.” 

He felt gloved fingertips brush against the back of his neck affectionately and enjoyed how soft the leather was against his chilled skin. After teasing at the back of his neck the hand became firm, fingers splayed out and pressing into the muscles at the base of his neck. Then there was warm breath at his ear and his eyes fell shut as Hannibal kissed the spot just below his earlobe. 

“I do enjoy distracting you.” Hannibal replied and Will swore he felt the words against his skin more than he heard them. The other man’s warm mouth moved to his pulse and chased away the cold that had settled there. Will tilted his head back in silent permission to continue and made a soft noise of dismay when Hannibal’s mouth left his neck. 

“Open your eyes, Will,” he commanded gently. 

Will opened his eyes and stared into warm burgundy as Hannibal met his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before their lips brushed together in a light kiss. Hannibal watched and Will did his best to keep his eyes open, to keep staring at the beast sitting beside him. They played a dangerous game and Will was never sure if it was to their advantage that both knew they were playing it. 

Mutually assured destruction came to mind as Will peered into Hannibal’s eyes and felt confidence, lust, and something else he didn’t want to name humming beneath it all, radiating off of the other man. It rested in the space between them and Will felt his body easing forward into it, felt Hannibal’s hand sliding from the back of his neck down to his lower back as he pressed closer. They would never be happy, that was never going to be an emotion either of them would feel in the other’s presence, but power was a comfortable substitute and there was enough of that between the two of them to go around. 

When their lips pressed together again passion vibrated between them as Hannibal’s tongue demanded entrance and Will submitted. Desire crackled in the air as Will turned his body into the attention and rested his hands against Hannibal’s chest. Will’s bare fingers curled in the warm wool and the other man’s free hand pressed firmly against his jaw. He allowed Hannibal’s confidence to swallow him, engulf him, and cover him. He settled into his partner’s skin as if it were his own and let himself be consumed. 

Will had no illusions about the fact they would destroy each other one day, but had decided long ago that he wanted to be an active participant in his own destruction. 

He’d ride the coattails of passion right into hell and take Hannibal down with him.


End file.
